Cuestión de Negocios
by Ale-chan
Summary: AU. Kanon es miembro de la mafia griega. Toda su vida ha seguido las órdenes de nounos, su padrino y confiaba que el resto de la Familia hiciera lo mismo. Si usan mucho la imaginación ligero KanonxMilo. Regalo para Leika-Kannon-sama.


**Cuestión de Negocios**

-"¿Cuánto tiempo tendremos que esperar?"

Aioria puso los ojos en blanco, harto de los insistentes lamentos de su compañero. Bajó la ventana del auto y miró al exterior con desinterés. La noche era oscura y sus ojos no le permitían apreciar más que la fachada de una casa de ladrillos rojos.

-"Yo digo que ya nos vayamos."- Continuó el mayor, tamborileando el volante y torciendo la boca con desencanto.

-"_Nounos_ dijo que no nos fuéramos hasta que los viéramos salir."- Kanon sabía cuál era la orden de su padrino pero no le veía mucho sentido. La situación era delicada pero si la familia Gambino quisiera traicionarlos, lo hubieran hecho en el instante en el que Milo y su hermano cruzaron aquella puerta.

-"Ya han pasado cinco minutos. ¿Qué podría pasar? Es sólo una negociación."

-"Nos estamos acercando demasiado a su territorio."- Recordó Aioria. –"Huelen algo."

-"Lo único que esos sicilianos pueden oler es su propia peste."- Su acompañante disimuló una sonrisa. –"Yo tampoco confío en ellos pero no se atreverían a hacerles daño. No mientras mi hermano esté ahí."

El menor asintió mientras miraba nuevamente a la casa roja. En su interior, algunas sombras se movían pero no notó nada sospechoso.

Permanecieron en silencio por un par de minutos más. De repente, Aioria se inquietó y le jaló del brazo.

-"¿Qué es eso?"

Intrigado, Kanon estiró su cuello hacia la ventana opuesta. No tardó en descubrir a qué se refería el castaño. La iluminación de la casa perdía fuerza y una extraña sustancia se colaba por las ventanas del recibidor.

Se desencadenó una serie de sonidos secos. No tuvieron problemas en discernir de qué se trataba.

-"¡Skata!"- Con torpeza, Aioria abrió la puerta del auto y desenfundó su pistola. Kanon, paciente, esperó a que éste le indicara si debía de encender el motor o si él también debía de buscar su arma. –"¡Las luces! ¡Enciende las luces!"

El gemelo obedeció, recordando apenas que ni su hermano ni Milo sabían que los habían seguido. Tenían que asegurarse de que los vieran. Hubo una explosión en la casa y algunos vidrios se rompieron.

Escuchó a Aioria maldecir nuevamente a la vez que disparaba hacia enemigos que Kanon no pudo divisar. Entre gritos, le indicó que encendiera el automóvil.

Segundos después, la puerta trasera se abrió y Aioria lanzó a una maraña de cabellos que el mayor reconoció como Milo. El otro también subió al automóvil y cerró la puerta tras de sí.

-"¿Qué esperas?"- Gritó. –"¡Vámonos!"

-"¿Y Saga?"- Aioria intentaba incorporar a Milo, presionando con las manos una herida de bala cerca de su hombro derecho. –"¿Y mi hermano?"- Repitió.

Aioria buscó la respuesta en Milo y éste lanzó una mirada nerviosa que no pasó desapercibida por el gemelo.

Adivinando que no tenían mucho tiempo, Aioria golpeó a Kanon en el brazo, gritándole que tenían que salir de ahí. El sonido de balas chocando en contra del automóvil no le dio otra opción.

Hubo una corta persecución. Los italianos, los Gambino, les persiguieron con dos coches pero les tenían tanta ventaja que los perdieron de vista tras llegar a la avenida central. Después de manejar en silencio por unos minutos, Kanon volvió en sí y se permitió seguir con el interrogatorio.

-"¿Qué pasó con mi hermano?"- Miró hacia el espejo retrovisor. Entre la oscuridad y los nerviosos movimientos de Aioria no pudo discernir nada.

-"Creo que hay que llevarlo al hospital."- La quebrada voz de Aioria no inmutó al mayor.

-"Estaremos más seguros en casa."- Señaló con frialdad. –"¿Milo? ¿Qué pasó con mi hermano? ¿Está bien? ¿Lo hirieron?"

-"Hay demasiada sangre, Kanon. No creo que-"

-"¡Maldición, Milo!"- Dio un violento giro en el volante, entrando en una angosta calle y apagando el coche en el primer lugar que se le ocurrió. –"¡Si no me dices lo que le pasó a mi hermano te juro que te dejaré aquí para que te mueras!"

Kanon no prestó atención mientras Aioria le recriminaba por su arriesgado comportamiento. Prefirió observar al menor. Éste, con los ojos entrecerrados y con el pecho cubierto de sangre se limitó a respirar entrecortadamente, rehuyendo a su mirada y tratando de controlar los temblores de su brazo derecho.

Después de unos instantes eternos, Milo alzó el rostro y susurró su respuesta.

-"No estoy seguro."

Cuando reconoció el temor en sus palabras, Kanon supo que mentía.

* * *

Mientras conducía hacia la casa del nounos, Kanon revolvía en su cabeza mil y un teorías de qué era lo que quedó oculto tras las palabras de Milo. En un principio temió que su hermano hubiese sido asesinado. Tal vez el muchacho temía a su reacción y por ello decidió callar. Sin embargo, aquel pensamiento no duró por mucho tiempo. No sólo porque un escenario con Saga derrotado le parecía imposible, sino porque conocía a Milo lo suficientemente bien como para saber que no reaccionaría de ese modo después de perder a alguien tan importante. Más que dolor, era vergüenza lo que estaba escrito en sus ojos. Su voz se quebró aterrorizada, como si hubiese sido Kanon el que ocasionó la herida que no dejaba de sangrar.

Como si le hubiese creído cuando dijo que lo dejaría morir.

¿Es que había olvidado con quién estaba tratando? Kanon podía llegar a ser muy impulsivo pero no por eso cometería una barbaridad semejante. Mucho menos a él, al chiquillo con el que compartió su infancia. Él y su hermano fueron los que le enseñaron el negocio familiar. Le explicaron todo sobre las apuestas y sobre cómo tratar a los que no podían pagarle a tiempo. Fueron ellos los que le enseñaron a portar un arma y el cómo tratar a los subordinados.

Quince años desde que se conocieron y ahora el muchacho estaba en el asiento trasero de su automóvil con una herida del tamaño de una ciruela y con la mirada perdida y con la cara embarrada de sangre seca y su hermano estaba desaparecido y Kanon no podía comprender por qué donde siempre hubo tres ahora sólo quedaba un manojo de nervios y un niño que a duras penas podía mantenerse despierto.

La casa del señor Velentzas, del nounos, estaba en los suburbios de Philadelphia. El terreno era inmenso y cada metro cuadrado estaba resguardado por un miembro de la familia. Las rejas de la entrada principal se abrieron y cerraron tras su paso y antes de que el coche se detuviera, Aioros salió a recibirlos.

Éste, no esperándolos de regreso tan pronto, supo de inmediato que algo malo había pasado. Aioria se bajó del coche y trató explicarle lo que había pasado pero habló tan rápido y con tanta desesperación que su hermano apenas y pudo entenderlo. Sin embargo, se mantuvo en calma y miró a uno de sus soldados. Le susurró algo al oído y en pocos segundos ya había dos hombres sacando a Milo del auto.

-"¿Qué pasó con Saga?"- Preguntó Aioros una vez que Kanon estuvo a su lado.

-"Pregúntaselo a él."- Indicó el mayor, señalando a Milo con la mirada.

Aioros entrecerró los ojos y torció ligeramente la boca, asintiendo.

-"Hay que llamar a nounos."

Entonces, como si aquella última palabra lo sacara de un trance, la cabeza de Milo respingó. Miró a Aioros con terror y su boca quiso formar una palabra que murió en su garganta.

Kanon no necesitó escucharla para saber cuál era.

_Parakalo._

Por favor.

Aioros se hizo el desentendido y ordenó que lo llevaran a la enfermería y que llamaran a uno de los médicos. Le aconsejó a su hermano que se fuera a descansar y le pidió a Kanon que no hiciera nada estúpido.

No tuvo que buscar al señor Velentzas. Éste ya esperaba por él en el recibidor. Juntos, caminaron hacia la enfermería esperando que Milo siguiera consciente.

* * *

Kanon se mantuvo despierto durante el resto de la noche. La idea de dormir le parecía imposible. ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando su hermano estaba quién sabe dónde en quién sabe qué condiciones? ¿Cuánto tiempo tardarían en ir por él? ¿Qué consecuencias traería la traición de los Gambino?

Ninguna familia de Pennsylvania podía ser tan estúpida como para capturar a su hermano. Después de todo, él era el favorito de nounos. Era muy probable que el señor Velentzas lo eligiera como su sucesor. Atacarlo a él era una abierta declaración de guerra. Los Gambino sabían de la protección que los Velentzas tenían de los Lucchese. Ambas familias italianas tenían suficientes problemas entre sí. No necesitaban uno más.

Entonces, ¿por qué tomarse la molestia?

Todo el asunto surgió por una trifulca territorial. El fin de la reunión era que Saga les asegurara que sus hombres no volverían a traspasar el distrito de Queens. Negociación vil y llana. Los hombres que desobedecieron las órdenes ya estaban muertos y los Gambino no debían de considerar a los Velentzas como una amenaza.

¿Qué pudo haber ocurrido para que se saliera de las manos?

Por supuesto que la respuesta yacía en Milo. Aioros también sabía algo (eso era obvio) pero cuando quiso hablar con él, éste se limitó a decirle que lo mejor sería que se fuera a dormir. Lucía molesto. Enojado incluso. Kanon no recordaba haberlo visto así antes por lo que calló e intentó seguir su consejo.

Desafortunadamente, le fue imposible pegar el ojo. Pasó horas repasando todos los eventos del día pero no encontró una pista que le ayudara a dar con la respuesta. No fue sino hasta el amanecer que se le ocurrió ir un poco más allá, cuando su cerebro recordó una conversación que tuvo con su hermano hacía un par de días.

Se sentó de golpe sobre la cama, finalmente entendiendo lo que había pasado y de lo acertado que fue llevar a Milo a la casa y no al hospital. El por qué éste estaba tan nervioso y porqué Aioros tan molesto.

Su hermano le había dado a entender sus sospechas pero él, ingenuo, se negó a aceptar la verdad.

Durante los últimos meses, Milo se venía comportando de un modo muy extraño. Hablaba mucho menos que antes y adquirió una actitud meditabunda poco común en él. Además, estaban esas dos ocasiones en las que lo atrapó escuchando sus conversaciones con Saga. En su momento, no le prestó interés a ninguno de estos cambios. Pensaba que la transformación del carácter del muchacho se debía a que estaba madurando y sus torpes espionajes no eran sino un intento de aprender más del negocio. Nounos aún veía a Milo como un chiquillo y no confiaba en él lo suficiente como para encargarle trabajos importantes. Kanon pensaba que su comportamiento era normal. Él mismo llegó a escuchar llamadas privadas y a leer mensajes ajenos cuando tenía su edad.

Pero Saga siempre había sido el más observador. Saga sabía que Milo se traía algo entre manos pero no tenía pruebas así que decidió dejar sólo una advertencia.

Probablemente Milo se cansó de la constante indiferencia de nounos y empezó hacer tratos con los Gambino. Éstos podían ofrecerle una pequeña plaza en Manhattan a cambio de una negociación favorable y al fin podría ocupar un lugar digno para él. Fue por eso que insistió tanto en acompañar a Saga a aquél encuentro. Quiso convencerle de ceder ante los italianos pero éste se rehusó. Al sentirse traicionados, los Gambino quisieron deshacerse del menor, manteniendo a su hermano hasta que éste fuese entregado.

Aún en cama, cubrió su rostro con las manos. Temía tanto por su hermano como por Milo. Sabía que el señor Velentzas no lo entregaría a los Gambino (su orgullo no lo permitiría) pero era claro que el chico recibiría un _severo_ escarmiento. El futuro de Saga era todavía más incierto. Tendrían qué recurrir a los Lucchese para recuperarlo y éstos no les harían el favor de a gratis.

Mordiéndose los labios, se cambió de ropa y se lavó la cara, convenciéndose a sí mismo de que lo mejor que podía hacer era hablar con Milo. Sabía que el hacerlo no mejoraría en nada la situación pero tal vez podría tranquilizarse un poco.

Lo encontró en la enfermería. El muchacho dormía. Lucía pálido y aún podía ver rastros de sangre entre sus uñas y cabello. No se encontraba solo. Aioria resguardaba su sueño y no parecía muy feliz de ver a Kanon.

-"¿Qué quieres?"- Habló en voz baja, no queriendo despertar al otro. –"¿Vas a gritarle otra vez?"

El mayor exhaló entrecortadamente, como queriendo reír y no. Negó con la cabeza y dio varios pasos hacia la cama.

-"Sólo quiero hablar con él."- No moduló el volumen de su voz. No podría hablar con Milo si permanecía dormido.

-"Ven más tarde. ¿Qué no ves cómo está? Casi le perforan un pulmón. Un poco más y se muere."

Aioria comenzó a alterarse y habló tan fuerte que Milo finalmente despertó. Al principio lució desorientado pero al ver que Kanon estaba sentado a un lado de la cama pareció despertar por completo.

Kanon se sorprendió cuando lo vio empalidecer aún más.

-"Déjanos solos, por favor."

Aioria quiso protestar pero cuando Milo asintió a regañadientes no tuvo excusa para permanecer ahí.

Cuando estuvieron solos, Kanon esperó a que Milo dijera algo pero éste no tuvo el mínimo interés de hacerlo. Únicamente miraba hacia sus manos con nerviosismo, como pretendiendo que se encontraba solo.

-"¿Por qué no me dijiste la verdad?"

Milo inclinó su cabeza y su cabello ocultó su rostro. Su brazo derecho comenzó a temblar.

-"Porque ni yo podía creerlo."- Cuando respondió, a Kanon le costó creer que esa aguda y lánguida voz fuese la suya.

-"¿En qué estabas pensando? ¿Creíste que podrías salirte con la tuya?"

-"Sí."- Se enderezó y le miró a los ojos. –"Pero él no me escuchó. Le dije que no lo hiciera pero no me escuchó. ¿Qué debía de hacer? ¿Ponerme de su lado?"

-"¡Era tu deber estar de su lado!"

El rostro de Milo se descuadró. Arqueó la ceja izquierda y parpadeó varias veces.

-"No lo sabes."- Entonces fue Kanon el confundido. –"Dios mío…"- Agachó nuevamente el rostro, conteniendo con la mano opuesta el temblor de su brazo. –"Aún no lo sabes."

El mayor estuvo a punto de preguntar qué rayos era lo que no sabía pero fueron interrumpidos por Aioros quien acababa de abrir la puerta.

-"Así que aquí estás."- Exhaló y apretó los labios. –"Ven. Nounos quiere hablar contigo."

A sabiendas de que el señor Velentzas no atendía a nadie a esas horas de la mañana, el mayor tragó saliva. Buscó una vez más una respuesta en Milo pero éste ya había perdido nuevamente sus ojos entre sus manos.

Frustrado, se puso de pie y siguió a Aioros hasta el despacho del jefe. Lo dejaron solo con él. Éste le ofreció asiento pero no comenzó a hablarle hasta que terminó de pelar un puñito de pistachos que llevaba en la mano izquierda.

-"¿Ya sabes lo que pasó?"- El jefe comenzó a pasearse por la habitación, comiendo una nuez tras otra.

-"Aparentemente no, señor."- Por algún motivo no se sintió con el derecho de llamarle padrino.

Velentzas terminó todos sus pistaches y se sacudió las manos, tomando asiento sobre su escritorio de madera.

-"¿Sabías que anoche desaparecieron los libros de las apuestas?"- Kanon quiso preguntar qué tenía qué ver eso con cualquier cosa pero fue interrumpido. –"Todo. Desapareció todo. Cualquiera que tuviera esos libros y dos dedos de frente descubriría cómo es que siempre tenemos la ventaja en los caballos. ¿Te das cuenta? Esos papeles eran muy importantes, Kanon. Si llegaran a los periódicos perderíamos el negocio del juego por años."

El hombre frunció su poblado ceño negro y arrugó su chata nariz, tomando un nuevo puño de nueces en su mano izquierda.

-"Lo entiendo bien, señor."

-"Afortunadamente Milo descubrió al ladrón. Desafortunadamente no hizo lo que debía."- El corazón de Kanon se desbocó, comprendiendo poco a poco lo que realmente había ocurrido. –"Tú comprendes quién fue el que se llevó los papeles, ¿no es así?"

-"Mi hermano…"- Susurró.

-"Desde hacía tiempo que lo observaba. Sabía que planeaba algo con los sicilianos pero no tenía pruebas. O más bien, no quise verlas."- Rió secamente. –"Sabía que era un riesgo que Milo lo vigilara pero Aioros me convenció de que era la mejor opción. No me defraudó del todo…"- La última palabra se perdió en el crujir de una cáscara. –"Descubrió que Saga tenía los libros de las apuestas. En lugar de decírmelo quiso arreglar el asunto por su cuenta. Cambió los papeles y esperó a que los Gambino no se dieran cuenta. Pero lo hicieron y quisieron capturarlo. Gracias al cielo llevaba bombas de gas y pudo escapar. Si lo hubieran capturado aún no sabríamos la verdad."

-"Milo quiso detenerlo."

Velentzas se alzó de hombros, desanimado.

-"Para bien o para mal ya era demasiado tarde. Ya no podía echarse para atrás. Le hizo muchas promesas a los sicilianos. Vaya uno a saber qué fue lo que le ofrecieron para convencerlo."

A pesar de que conocía la respuesta, Kanon decidió no responder. Él más que nadie sabía de la ambición de su hermano. La familia era pequeña y fuera de Queens su poder se reducía casi a cero. Además, siempre trabajaba bajo la sombra de los Lucchese. Siempre pensó que Saga esperaría hasta llegar al mando para expandir sus horizontes pero aparentemente la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes.

Valía más trabajar para una de las cinco familias que ser jefe de un pequeño grupo de griegos.

La gruesa mano de nounos se posó en su hombro.

-"Si esto es difícil para ti, imagínate para mí. Ustedes fueron mis primeros ahijados, ¿sabes? Creí que él…"- Se interrumpió a sí mismo y agitó su mano izquierda, haciendo que las cáscaras craquearan. –"También a ti tendré que mirarte de cerca, ¿comprendes?"

Kanon asintió. No podía esperar menos.

-"A mí no me interesa lo que los italianos puedan ofrecerme."

-"Sé que no me traicionarías por ellos. Es tu hermano el que me preocupa."

El joven apretó los dientes y cerró los ojos.

-"Mi lealtad está con usted, nounos. Usted es mi familia."

Velentzas lo rodeó y le dio una palmadita en la espalda.

-"Vamos, no tienes que decirme eso hasta que te la creas. Piénsalo bien. Lo que menos quiero es perder a otro de mis muchachos pero si tienes que hacerlo prefiero que lo hagas abiertamente. Aunque eso nos convierta en enemigos, lo entendería."

-"No necesito pensarlo."- Admitió con toda honestidad. –"Mi lugar está aquí. Saga decidió ir por su propio camino y no pienso acompañarle."- Calló por unos instantes. –"Eso no quiere decir que será fácil."

-"Y no lo será. Es por eso que tienes que pensarlo bien y que yo tengo que vigilarte aún mejor."

-"¿Qué pasará con mi hermano?"

Escuchó un largo suspiro. Tras unos segundos, Velentzas respondió.

-"Tú sabes esa respuesta, muchacho. Lo siento pero es cuestión de negocios. Sólo negocios. Esperemos que al menos sea lo suficientemente inteligente para al menos quitarse de nuestro camino. No querrá dejárnosla fácil."- Carraspeó. -"Ahora vete. Creo que ya has tenido bastante estrés y necesitas descansar."

Kanon rió para sí, seguro de que lo que menos podría hacer de ahora en adelante sería dormir. ¡Sería imposible! Nounos perdió a un hijo pero él perdió a un hermano. Él no podía entender lo que era conocer a alguien desde antes de nacer. No sabía lo que era poder comunicarse con la mirada ni reírse del mismo chiste contado sin palabras. No podía comprender realmente lo que era conocer alguien tan profundamente.

Aunque, ahora que lo pensaba, tal vez no conocía tan bien a su hermano.

Se dirigía hacia su habitación cuando vio que Aioria acompañaba a su hermano a desayunar. Queriendo aprovechar la situación, cambió de dirección y regresó a la enfermería. Ahí, Milo picoteaba unos huevos revueltos sin mucho apetito.

Le miró por unos instantes y después aguijoneó un trozo de tocino con el tenedor.

-"¿Ya hablaste con nounos?"

-"Me dijo lo que pasó."- Respondió mientras regresaba a su asiento a lado del menor. –"No debiste dejar que te gritoneara así."

-"Sinceramente tenía otras preocupaciones."- Sus palabras no fueron completamente honestas pero al menos pudo sonreír mientras las pronunciaba. –"Tenía un hoyo en el pecho, ¿recuerdas?"

Kanon estiró el brazo y acarició con el dorso de la mano los vendajes que protegían la herida.

-"¿Él te hizo esto?"

Milo negó con la cabeza rápidamente, poniendo a un lado la bandejita con comida.

-"Mientras íbamos para allá le confesé que sabía que estaba en tratos con los Gambino. Él ya lo sabía. Me dijo que era un pésimo espía."- Cansado, fingió una risa. –"Le pedí que recapacitara. Que si se salía del trato no le diría nada a nounos pero a él ya no le interesaba el perdón. Dijo que las cosas estarían mejor así. Yo no quería decirle nada a nounos. No quería que las cosas cambiaran…"

-"¿Saga sabía que cambiaste los libros?"

-"Dios, no."- Parecía como si la idea le hubiera aterrado. –"La reunión no era para hablar del territorio. Era para que Saga les diera los libros y ellos cumplieran con su lado del trato. Me dejaron en la sala mientras él se fue a hablar con el jefe en privado. Debí de imaginar que revisarían los documentos y…"- El temblor en su brazo empezó nuevamente. Milo gruñó, tratando de contener el reflejo. –"Saga descubrió que sabía más de lo que él creía. Al principio sólo quisieron atraparme, asegurarme de que no regresara aquí; pero Saga olvidó que yo nunca salgo sin explosivos."

-"Es curioso. Era él el que te los conseguía."

La oración hundió a Milo en la nostalgia. En efecto, era Saga el que le conseguía casi todo su armamento. También fue él el que le enseñó a utilizarlo del modo más prudente (Kanon siempre fue tan arrebatado como él mismo). Habían pasado tanto tiempo juntos que el sólo pensar en no volverlo a ver le aterraba.

-"Hubieras visto su cara cuando regresó a la sala. Se veía tan desilusionado. ¡Como si yo hubiera traicionado a la familia!"

-"Saga está convencido de que siempre tiene la razón. A fin de cuentas, tú lo traicionaste al no traicionarnos."

Una delgada capa de lágrimas comenzó a formarse en los ojos del menor pero las descartó con un par de parpadeos.

-"¿Tú cómo estás?"

Kanon quiso decir que una parte de sí había muerto pero no le preció prudente. El compartir su propia miseria sólo le haría sentirse peor.

-"Aún no entiendo qué fue lo que pasó pero el hacerlo no cambiaría nada. Nounos me dejará quedarme y tú no dejaste que te mataran. De males el menor, ¿no te parece?"

Milo asintió, no del todo convencido.

-"No te quitarás a Aioros de encima."- Afirmó con ligero tono burlón.

-"Lo sé. Lo sé."- Sus dedos se movieron hacia la sien de Milo de donde rascaron un trocito de sangre seca que no habían atinado a limpiar la noche anterior. Cuando terminó, su mano no regresó a su regazo. Milo tenía problemas en contener las lágrimas. –"Anda, no seas llorón."

-"Al menos tú te quedarás."

Kanon respondió con un débil abrazo. No porque no tuviese fuerzas sino porque la palidez en el rostro del menor era un buen recordatorio de que éste estaba lejos de recuperarse.

-"¿Bromeas? Si me voy te matan a los diez minutos."

-"Ya verás…"- Amenazó, respondiendo al agarre con todas las fueras que le quedaban. –"Cuando llegue el día de que te salve el pellejo me lo agradecerás."

Kanon no escuchó aquellas palabras. Él mismo luchaba por no llorar. Su corazón estaba roto pero podía ser peor. Al amanecer creyó que había perdido a su hermano y a Milo.

Al menos ahora recuperaba al segundo.

En ese instante, mientras inhalaba el olor a yodo y a gasa del menor, se prometió que nunca más lo volvería a perder.

* * *

-"¿Ya escuchaste?"- Entró a la habitación sin tocar a la puerta. Nunca lo hacía. –"Milo irá contigo con los Gambino."

Su hermano alzó el rostro del manojo de papeles que revisaba en su escritorio. Frunció el ceño y dejó a un lado su trabajo.

-"¿Y eso?"

-"Le pidió a nounos que te lo llevaras. Dice que quiere ver cómo trabajan los italianos."

Saga emitió un extraño ruidito gutural.

-"¿Eso es lo que te dijo?"

-"¿Disculpa?"

-"Milo ha estado actuando muy extraño últimamente."- Recargó sus hombros en el escritorio y acunó su barbilla entre sus dedos.

-"¿Extraño cómo?"

Saga le miró con atención, buscando algo en sus ojos. Debió de haberlo encontrado porque segundos después sonrió y se alzó de hombros.

-"No tienes ni idea, ¿verdad?"- Exhaló. –"Realmente no te fijas en nada."- Su hermano habló con seriedad, casi desilusionado.

-"Deja de hablar así. Odio cuando no te entiendo."

Saga bufó, irritado por la ingenuidad de su hermano. Le disgustaba el ocultarle algo tan importante pero sabía que no estaría de acuerdo con sus decisiones. Además, también era su culpa. Si Kanon fuera un poco más observador, lo hubiera descubierto desde la primera vez que se encontró con uno de los líderes de los Gambino.

-"Te voy a dar un consejo, hermano. Nunca confíes en nadie."- Se puso de pie y salió de la habitación, olvidando su trabajo.

Kanon se quedó pensando en aquellas palabras por unos segundos pero pronto decidió desecharlas. No era la primera vez que Saga le hablaba en clave y tampoco sería la última.

Ya le entendería después. Siempre lo hacía.

Al fin y al cabo, nadie conocía a su hermano mejor que él.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Santo cielo... esto quedó enorme. *coff* Bueno, este fic fue hecho para Leika Kannon-sama por regalarme un hermoso dibujito de Kardia y de Milo (¡TAN MOSHOS!). Originalmente me había pedido un SagaxKanon pero... ¡Jaja! los dioses saben que no podría con algo así. Me lo prorrateó por un KanonxMilo pero... como pueden ver no me salió. Originalmente este fic iba a ser MUY diferente. De entrada no iba a ser AU. Concentrándome tanto en querer hacer sufrir a Kanoncito las cosas se me fueron para otro lado y esto fue lo que resultó. Ya hacía tiempo que quería hacer una historia de la mafia griega. Ésta no es tan grande y poderosa como la italiana pero tal vez por eso mismo puede esconderse mejor. Es un secreto bien guardado de la costa este de EUA. El señor Velentzas fue un líder de la mafia griega real, allá por los años en los que las 5 familias italianas se mataban entre sí. El principal negocio de la familia eran las apuestas y se sospechaba que hacían trampas comprando señales por satélite de las carreras, conociendo así los resultados antes que nadie. No se han hallado pruebas tangibles de esto.

Intenté que todo quedara explicado en la historia (ya saben que luego me paso con las notas) espero que no haya quedado muy confuso.

Originalmente Milo iba a ser el traidor pero con eso destruiría cualquier oportunidad de que las fangirls vieran algo más así que lo dejé así. (En esa versión Saga hubiera muerto.) Sé que eso hizo que el fic fuera predecible pero sabía que me sería demasiado difícil trabajar con el angst resultante. Una disculpa por eso.

Mmmm... y yap. ¡Espero no lo hayan odiado!


End file.
